Better Than One
by lalalagron
Summary: Sequel to Lucky I'm In Love. New Directions has to get ready for Sectionals, but when a new girl comes, joins forces with Puck and creates trouble between the It Couple, Sam and Quinn, how will they keep it together?
1. Song Selections

Chapter 1: Song Selections

Quinn's POV

"I want to sing a song for sectionals... with Sam" Quinn said, smiling at the blonde boy next to her.

It was finally time to choose songs for sectionals and Quinn was determined to show her talent to the judges. She had already talked it over with Rachel Berry, the girl who had gone from the girl she bullied to her best friend once she had decided to date Sam. He brought out the nice girl in her.

"Quinn, I thought we were using Rachel and Finn" Mr Schue said.

Quinn saw Rachel's expression and knew that this would be fine, she didn't even look outraged, and she was going to let them.

"Rach and Finn don't care, and were just as good" Quinn answered.

"Alright then, do we have any objections? Rachel?" Mr. Schue said.

"I think it's a good idea" Rachel said, taking Finn's hand.

"Just one thing, if _they_ get to sing the duet, I want a solo" Santana spoke up from the other side of the room.

"Okay this I'm not alright with" Rachel said standing and crossing her arms.

"You had your solo last year, this year I want it" Santana said.

"But... fine" Rachel answered rolling her eyes and taking her seat.

Santana stood up. "I'm gonna show you guys what I got"

She took the middle of the room and began to sing.

_It was so easy that night  
Should've been strong  
Yeah I lied  
Nobody gets me like you_

Could I keep hold of you then  
How could I know what you meant  
there was nothing  
To compare too

I know everything changes  
All the cities and faces  
But I know how I feel  
About you

There's a mountain between us  
But there's one thing I'm sure of  
That I know how I feel  
About you

Can we bring yesterday  
Back around  
Cause I know how I feel  
About you now  
I was dumb I was wrong  
I let you down  
But I know how I feel  
About you now

All that it takes  
One more chance  
Don't let our last kiss  
Be our last  
Give me tonight and I'll show you

I know everything changes  
I don't care where it takes us  
Cause I know how I feel  
About you

Can we bring yesterday  
Back around

Cause I know how I feel  
About you now  
I was dumb I was wrong  
I let you down  
But I know how I feel  
about you now

Not a day passed me by  
Not a day passed me by  
When I don't think about you  
And there's no moving on  
Cause I know you're the one  
And I can't be without you

Can we bring yesterday  
Back around  
Cause I know how I feel  
About you now  
I was dumb I was wrong  
I let you down  
But I know how I feel  
about you now x2

But I know how I feel about you now  
Yeah I know how I feel about you now

There were claps and shouts around the room.

"Santana, you were amazing!" Quinn shouting, getting over the fact they weren't exactly the best of friends.

"Damn straight!" She shouted, laughing and hugging Brittany.

"We have a solo and now all we need is a song for the duet and the group number, good work guys!" Mr. Schue said.

"For the duet, may I suggest their tear jerking performance of Two Is Better Than One?" Rachel suggested.

"That's a fantastic idea, it's not a classic, but you two make it beautiful" Mr. Schue said, trying to get everyone back to their seats.

"Well, we better start working on our performances guys" Mr. Schue said writing the songs on the board.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Quinn stood up and let the girl in.

"Who the hell are you?" Santana said, getting a look from everyone in the room.

"I'm Katerina Voslec, and I want to join glee club"


	2. New Bitch In Town

Chapter Two: New Bitch In Town

_Quinn's POV_

The girl was beautiful, with long brown hair and deep green eyes; she was a bit smaller than me and got everyone in the rooms attention. She wore a black and white striped skirt, a white singlet and black boots. She smiled at Sam, he didn't notice, but she continued to stare. I rolled my eyes, just what I needed, some girl to steal the spotlight. I may be 'new Quinn', but if she gets anywhere near Sam or does something to Rach, she is going down.

"Well, have you got a song for us?" Mr Schue said.

"Of course" She smiled.

She walked towards the band and whispered the song. I pursed my lips and I sat next to Sam, taking his hand in mine.

_Whatcha been doin'? Whatcha been doin?  
Whoa, Whoa,  
Haven't seen ya 'round,_

_How you been feelin'? How you been feelin'?  
Whoa, whoa,  
Don't you bring me down,_

_All that stuff about me,  
Being with him,  
Can't believe,  
All the lies that you told,  
Just to ease your own soul,  
But I'm bigger than that,  
No, you don't have my back,  
No, No, HA_

_Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on,  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend._

_Well I'm sorry,  
That he called me,  
And that I answered the telephone,  
Don't be worried,  
I'm not with him,  
And when I go out tonight,  
I'm going home alone,  
Just got back from my tour,  
I'm a mess girl for sure,  
All I want is some fun,  
Guess that I'd better run,  
Hollywood sucks you in,  
But it won't spit me out,  
Whoa Whoa, HA_

_Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
hey, how long till you face what's going on?  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you look at your own life,  
Instead of looking into mine,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,  
Don't you got somewhere to go?  
I didn't steal your boyfriend._

By now, Brittany and Santana had started to dance with her, making me roll my eyes.  
_  
Whoa, whoa, whoa ha  
Whoa, whoa, whoa ha_

_Please stop telling all your friends,  
I'm getting sick of them,  
Always staring at me like I took him from ya'_

_Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
hey, how long till you face what's going on?  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you look at your own life,  
Instead of looking into mine,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,  
Don't you got somewhere to go?  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha,  
Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha,  
Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend_

Everyone was clapping besides me and Rachel.

"Good work Katerina!" Mr Schue said, patting her on the back as she gave a dirty look to me.

I gave her a death stare and held Sam's hand a little tighter.

This was not going to end well.

_Sam's POV_

I walked down the halls with a smile on my face, Quinn and I had had an amazing date yesterday night, we went and watched Harry Potter, and she held my hand, even when I cried when Dobby died, though she did giggle at me. I really did love her.

Suddenly, I felt someone tapping on my shoulder, I turned to see, not Quinn, but Katerina, from the other day at glee club.

"Hey Sam" She said, smiling at my sensually. "So I noticed you're going out with that annoying blonde girl, Quinn, is it? Anyway, I'm sure you never get any, do you? I'd be happy to help with that problem"

"What? Um, no, that's really gross Katerina, Quinn is amazing, I would never leave her for a girl like you, especially after this" I said, appalled at her, what the hell was wrong with her?

"Come on, I know you want me" She said, touching my arm.

"No, actually, I don't" I said, moving so her arm was thrown off me.

I turned and walked away, hoping she wouldn't call after me, luckily she didn't.

I approached Quinn and smiled into the mirror that she was looking into, that was on the inside of her locker door, and also the thing that sparked us talking in the first place. I wrapped my hands around her waist and kissed her shoulder.

"Sam" She said, before turning around to wrap her arms around my neck and kissing me softly, then pulling back to look in my eyes and smile. We then started to make out slightly, even thought there were people around.

"Ugh, get a room" I heard Santana say as she walked past.

"Hey San, can we get one two?" Brittany said.

"Shh, Brittz, not school talk" She said, hoping no one had heard.

"But they talk like that" Brittany whimpered.

"Cause everyone knows about them, now shush Britt" Santana replied, pulling her away.

Quinn giggled and quickly took her things out of her locker. We then walked down the hall, hand in hand and past Katerina, who tried to hide the sad expression on her face by flirting animatedly with Puck.

I knew I was kind of being an asshole, but she was way too full on.

* * *

**So, this took way too long to write, but I'll try to update more often, and I'll try to finish the Hunter soon, okay.**

**xx, Bianca Rose**


	3. The Takeover

Chapter 3: The Takeover

Quinn's POV

I walked into glee club, not sure what to expect, would that annoying girl Katerina still be there? Would Sam be looking at her instead of me? I was worrying myself way too much, Sam loved me.

As I entered the room, the first thing I noticed was that Katerina was in a Cheerios uniform. Oh my friggen god. She is a Cheerio.

"Quinn, I have to tell you something!" She said, walking towards me with a smile on her face.

"Yes?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"I am now captain of the Cheerios. And you are kicked off" She said, with an evil smile.

"What the hell?" I shouted, my eyes widening in shock and my fists clenching ready to beat the crap out of her.

"Coach Sylvester is my aunty, she knows how good I am, so I said if she wanted me on the team, you had to be kicked off, slowly I'm going to take everything you have" She said.

"Wh- Why, what the hell did I do to you?" I shouted, almost crying.

"You have what I want" She replied simply.

"Really?" I said crossing my arms. "And what is that?"

"Sam Evans" She said, then turned to Santana and Brittany and sat.

I crossed my arms and ran out the door, trying to wait till I got to my car to let the tears flow.

"Quinn!" I heard a female voice call.

"Go away Rach" I said, though I didn't mean it.

"Come on Q, you know that doesn't work with me, I know what you really mean by that, you mean you want me to stay and listen to your problem" And she was right. Rachel almost knew me as well as Sam. After we had become friends, we were slowly becoming best friends. If anyone told me back when I was a bitch that I would end up best friends with Rachel 'Man Hands' Berry, I would have laughed and went back to bullying her.

But it was different now.

"That... bitch, Katerina, is cheerio's captain, and I'm kicked off the squad. She told me... she told me that she wouldn't stop till she had taken everything I had" I said, choking on my words between sobs.

"Why?" Rachel said, shocked.

"Because she wants Sam, and I'm sure if he knew he'd probably want her, god, I feel so stupid, as if things could go right for me" I said wiping my eyes and hearing my name being called by Sam.

"Don't worry Quinn, I'm sure he wouldn't he loves you, why don't you just tell him?" Rachel suggested, then stood up and walked away, smiling at Sam.

"Tell me what?" He said confused.

"N-nothing! ... Nothing" I replied.

"Okay then... you know we sure do spend a lot of time out here during glee club" he said, sitting next to me and taking me into his arms.

"It always seems to be me running out doesn't it?" I said looking up at him. "I can never face anything"

"Hey, don't talk like that Quinn. You are the bravest girl I know, you are amazing, and I love you" He said, kissing the back of my head.

Suddenly we heard footsteps.

"Could you guys stop with the lovey dovey shit and come in, you're making the rest of us wait" Was said by the unmistakeable voice of Katerina.

"Go away" I said rolling my eyes. "Were coming"

"Whatever" She said, then stomped away.

"Jealous bitch" I said under my breath.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, nothing" I said, hoping he hadn't heard what I'd really said, and wrapping my arms around his neck as we stood.

"Sure..." He said, smiling at me.

I stood on my toes and moved forward, kissing him and then pulling him towards glee club.

We entered the room to see Puck and Katerina standing in front of the room.

"Were gonna sing something fun for you guys" He said.

Katerina gave me a smirk before the song started.

_Coming out your mouth with your blah, blah, blah  
Zip your lips like a padlock  
And meet me in the back  
With the jack and the jukebox_

I don't really care where you live at  
Just turn around, boy, let me hit that  
Don't be a little b with your chit chat  
Just show me where your d's at

Music starts, listen hot stuff  
I'm in love with this song  
So just hush, baby, shut up  
Heard enough

Stop, talk, talk, talking that blah, blah, blah  
Think you'll be getting this? Nah, nah, nah  
Not in the back of my car, ah, ah  
If you keep talking that blah, blah, blah, blah, blah

Boy, come on, give me rock stuff  
Come put a little love it my glove bag  
I wanna dance with no pants on, holla!  
Meet me in the back with the jack and the jukebox

So cut to the chase kid  
'Cause I know you don't care what my middle name is  
I wanna be naked and you're wasted

Music's up, listen hot stuff  
I'm in love with this song  
So just hush, baby, shut up  
Heard enough

By now everyone else in glee club was singing.__

Stop talk, talk, talking that blah, blah, blah  
Think you'll be getting this? Nah, nah, nah  
Not in the back of my car, ah, ah  
If you keep talking that blah, blah, blah, blah, blah

Then he had the horrible pleasure of hearing Puck attempting rap.__

You be delaying, you're always saying some shit  
You say I'm playing, I'm never laying the dick  
Saying blah, blah, blah 'cause I don't care who you are in this bar  
It only matters who I am

Stop talk, talk, talking that blah, blah, blah  
Think you'll be getting this? Nah, nah, nah  
Not in the back of my car, ah, ah  
If you keep talking that blah, blah, blah, blah, blah

Blah, blah, blah  
Think you'll be getting this? Nah, nah, nah  
Not in the back of my car, ah, ah  
If you keep talking that blah, blah, blah, blah, blah

Blah, blah, blah  
Stop talking  
Stop talk, talk talking that

The song ended in a fit of laughing and hugging. I rolled my eyes, as if we needed more people to like the two of them. Suddenly, my attention was caught by Katerina kissing Puck, well more like eating his face. Ew.

She had to go down.

* * *

**Okay guys, so you can know what Katerina looks like, I decided to show you guys a picture. It's Nina Dobrev from the Vampire Diaries, but you gotta imagine the green eyes. :)**

**.**

**^there^**

**Okay, I'll update soon, and heres a spoiler, theres a Brittana duet coming up ! :)**

**xx, Bianca Rose**


	4. Secrets

Chapter 4: Secrets

_Sam's POV_

I watched my girlfriend from outside as she gave in her Cheerios uniform, she looked so sad. I couldn't believe she was quitting. It was so strange. I thought she loved cheering. She walked back out and smiled at me, but it didn't reach her eyes. Maybe there was something she wasn't telling me...

I mean, she couldn't be pregnant again or anything, I mean, when we did it a month ago she seemed fine... But could something have happened.

I was worrying myself way too much.

She was wearing a blue dress that reached her knees, a navy cardigan and her hair was in piggy tails. She kind of looked adorable, but I knew she missed her uniform. I took her hand in mine as we walked down the hall, but I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something she wasn't telling me.

Xxxxxx

Glee started the same as normal. Except this time there were three girls in the middle of the room.

"Hello, fellow, glee clubbers, we, the Cheerios, would like to show off our new captain, Katerina. She is a very talented dancer and singer, and has never been _pregnant_ before" Santana said, looking at me when she said that word. "But she won't be singing, no, she has another talent.

Katerina, ran towards the band and grabbed a guitar. Getting ready to play for the other two girls.

"Hit it!" Brittany said.

Santana started singing. And I rolled my eyes, because Katerina looked at me to see if I was watching her.

_All my friends are going out, _

_But I've been thinking._

_Maybe I better stay in bed._

_The ceilings spinning round,_

_Like I've been drinking_

_I've got this banging in my head._

Both girls sang the next bit.

_Boom, boom, boom _

_I need my medicine_

_And the cure ain't aspirin _

_I don't care about tomorrow_

_Here we go again, here we go again_

_I'll be the last one on the dance floor_

_When this party ends, When this party ends_

_I don't even care,_

_I don't even care,_

_Never wanna say,_

_I-I wish that I'd been there_

_I don't even care,_

_I don't even care,_

_Never wanna say,_

_I-I wish that I'd been there_

Brittany sang now.

_I sleep through the alarm_

_Head under pillow,_

_I know I'm gonna pay for this,_

_I can't stand missing out, _

_So when you call me, call me_

_I say okay, if you insist._

Then both again, now doing a dance routine.

_Boom, boom, boom _

_I need my medicine_

_And the cure ain't aspirin _

_I don't care about tomorrow_

_Here we go again, here we go again_

_I'll be the last one on the dance floor_

_When this party ends, When this party ends_

_I don't even care,_

_I don't even care,_

_Never wanna say,_

_I-I wish that I'd been there_

_I don't even care,_

_I don't even care,_

_Never wanna say,_

_I-I wish that I'd been there_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh,_

_Never wanna say, _

_I wish I was there _

_Oooh, oooh, oooh,_

_Never wanna say, _

_I wish I was there_

_Never wanna say, _

_I wish I there_

_I don't care about tomorrow_

_Here we go again, here we go again_

_I'll be the last one on the dance floor_

_When this party ends, When this party ends_

_I don't even care,_

_I don't even care,_

_Never wanna say,_

_I-I wish that I'd been there_

_I don't even care,_

_I don't even care,_

_Never wanna say,_

_I-I wish that I'd been there_

Katerina finished on guitar and smiled at me as she moved towards the seat below me, as if she thought I wanted to stare at the back of her head or something. She started whispering something to Santana, maybe loud enough for me to here on purpose, I didn't know.

"Sam is mine, Quinn will have to give him up when I take everything else, she looked terrified." She said then giggled.

I shook my head, that was why Quinn was so scared, Katerina wanted me.

_Quinn's POV_

Rachel was coming over today; she was going to help me think of a way to stop Katerina. I seriously didn't know how to fix it, as if we could stop her, especially with Sue, Brittany and Santana on her side. But there had to be something we could do, to make sure she never actually got the one thing she wanted. Sam was _my _boyfriend.

"Quinn..." Said the voice of Brittany behind me.

"Hey Britt" I replied, thinking she was probably here to send a message or something.

"I... I wanted to ask, if I could be on your side, Santana really likes Katerina, and she won't... she won't have sex with me. I think she likes her. So, I want to make her jealous" She said, looking worried.

At first my answer would have been a no, but Santana would never let her talk about sex between the two of them, so she had to be telling the truth.

"Alright then" I said. "Come on, let's walk" I said, moving my hands in front of me.

"So, what do I do now?" She said.

"Well, you can come over later, Rachel is too" I said, smiling.

"Are you and Rachel having sex? Do you want me to join, I wouldn't say no normally, but I kind of love Santana" She said, looking down.

"No! Britt, were just friends, and, um, well, if you love her, we gotta help you get her back don't we" I said, smiling at her, as she looked up at me under her lashes.

"Yay!" She said, and we continued down the hallway.


	5. Why Me?

Chapter 5: Why Me?

_Quinn's POV_

I looked at the two girls in my room. "So what are we going to do?"

Rachel looked down, furrowing her brow, and Brittany looked at me with a smile on her face. This was going to be hard; I was hoping they would be a lot more help than they seemed. But I guess I was going to come up with this by myself.

What would Katerina's weakness be? She wanted Sam; I knew that much, but what if I showed him off a bit more? That would really annoy her; I could prove that Sam wasn't going anywhere.

"Guys, I think I have an idea" I said, smiling.

Rachel and Brittany moved forward to hear it.

Xxxxx

I walked into school to find Sam waiting by my locker. I walked up to him and smiled. "Well hello there Mr Evans" I said taking his hand in mine.

"Hello Miss Fabray" He said back, leaning in for a quick kiss.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Katerina walk past, a quick kiss wouldn't do if my plan was going to work, so I pulled him my his shirt and we basically made out in front of her. Afterwards, I smiled at Katerina, got my books and walked away, leaving a breathless and surprised Sam.

He jogged to keep up with me. "What was that about?"

"What? You didn't like it?" I said, pouting then biting my lip, holding back a smile, of course he liked it.

"Yeah I liked it, but normally you're not one for too much in front of people, normally you like closed doors. Is this because Katerina was standing there? I know what she wants." He said, making me stop walking and look at him, biting my lip.

"H-How do you know?" I said, frowning and looked away.

"I overheard her telling Santana... Well she wanted me to know, I think" Sam said, taking my hand again and stoking my cheek to make me look at him. "Quinn, I'm not going anywhere"

I smiled up at him, after ages, he can still make me so happy it hurts. "I love you" I said hugging him.

"I love you too" He said. "Hey, how about we go to that park, the one where we had our first kiss?"

"Sure, after glee club then" I answered, letting go of his hand and walking backward to my next class, blowing him a kiss before turning around. He was one amazing boyfriend.

_Sam's POV_

I walked up to Katerina during lunch, since Quinn was spending it with Rachel before our date later. I was not happy, she couldn't treat Quinn like that, Quinn was an amazing girl who deserved more than what she got from that, I hated to say it but, bitch.

"Oh Hi Sammy boy, come to take up my offer? I know Quinn must be a little tease" She smiled.

"No, I'm here to tell you to leave her alone, I'll never be yours, and Quinn is a lot stronger then you think" I said, crossing my arms.

"Oh, I'm sure she is, but not strong enough, she's going down, and you are going to be _mine_" She said, running her finger down my arm. "Bye bye now"

I shook my head and walked away. There had to be a way to stop her.

Sadly, I walked right in to Noah Puckerman. I stood there for a minute before nodding my head.

"You do know that once Katerina gets you, Quinn is gonna be mine" He said.

"What?" I asked, eyes growing wide in shock.

"You heard me, one way or another, you are gonna end up leaving her for Katerina, and Quinn will come running to me" He said, crossing his arms.

"What ways are they?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and not believing the cocky boy.

"Either you leave her because Katerina is hotter than her or you leave her to save Quinn from having the worst life imaginable" He said.

"You don't love her, you think you do, but that's not love, if you loved her, you wouldn't let that... _slut_ ruin her life" I said, turning again to find Quinn.

I saw her sitting with Rachel, tears on her face; suddenly I was running up to her. I sat down next to her and she buried her face in my t-shirt. I looked at Rachel wanting to know what was wrong.

"She can tell you herself, and besides, _Finn_ is waiting for me" She got up and I frowned.

"Quinn, babe, what's wrong?" I asked her, running my hand down her hair to try and relax her.

"It's nothing... just that Rachel... seems to think I'm in love with Finn and I don't know why and she said that I should never talk to her again. I can't take losing her as a friend forever, she helped me though so much I just think maybe I should let you go and everything will be alright, but I love you too much" She explained crying.

"Hey, hey, hey, come on, things will be fine, I'll talk to Finn" I said, patting her back. "You still wanna go on our date?"

"Yeah, but could we go now, and come back for glee club?"She said.

"Of course" I answered, taking her hand and walking her to the car park quickly.

She giggled as we reached the car, her giggling was one the most amazing sounds, and to hear it now, was even more amazing.

She slid into the car and smiled at me as we drove over to the park.

* * *

_Sorry, this has taken me ages to write, I totally forgot about it. I promise I'll try to update more often._

_-Biancarose :)_


End file.
